


In Between

by nsfwinning



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Elevator Sex, F/M, Rough Sex, smart assery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwinning/pseuds/nsfwinning
Summary: Sometimes rattling cages pays off.





	In Between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes rattling cages pays off.
> 
> Notes: Me? Writing SokoKlaud smut just to have it? It's more likely than you think.

She’d barely pulled her pants over the round of her ass before he pushed his cock in from behind her, all but smashing her against the elevator wall.  She should have known better than to tease him, especially during a council meeting, but Klaud enjoyed the quiet pleasure of knowing a man of his size and nature could only sit idle and wait, having to take part in serious conversations while the handle of her whip teased along his inner thighs under the table.  

Sokaro was not an easy one to crack, and luckily the leather loincloth and the sea of black he wore masked the effects of her work as they left the chamber.  But the second the elevator doors closed, and they were alone, his hands were tearing at her, and he swore so rapidly under his mask that she could only catch pieces of his overall damning her in Spanish.  Now she had the full weight of him behind her, crushing his hips against her, and forcing his size inside her while the waist of her pants kept her legs too tightly bound to offer relief. 

It was, in short, exactly the result she’d hoped for.

She pressed her hands flat against the wall, trying to push herself up on her forearms.  Even standing, Klaud felt as if she were lying on her stomach. His weight might as well have been gravity itself, for as little as it regarded her much smaller frame. She had to work to turn her head and breathe increasingly ragged breaths beneath his body, no time to think about whose hands hand been on the wall as her lips opened against it. Her gasps were sharp and his thrusts were deep and merciless, leaving her too breathless to offer him a proper moan.  She tried to ignore the way his muscle tensed as he moved; between the way he filled her and the hunger in his tone, he had her close enough to climax as it was.  But his rewards came, regardless, in short, desperate cries; noises Klaud Nine made for no one else.

They only had a few more floors to go, and as her counterpart’s hands gripped her waist, she was suddenly glad the women's showers were singular and private.  There would be no one she'd have to explain the interesting bruises to, especially when that grip tensed, and his sharp _'fuck'_ told her he’d heard his name catch in her throat, and felt her body hitch and tighten for his efforts. Her back arched and pushed him deeper, leaving her drunk and bucking involuntarily as her pleasure soaked his skin.

The best and worst thing about fucking Winters was his stamina.  When she collapsed against the wall, the hands on her waist became an arm around her middle, the other folded her knees up as he lifted her to keep his very unresolved tension inside her aching, tender core. Her moans were softer and more drawn out as she leaned her head back against his shoulder, feeling him pump his hips upward into her, and listening to him curse under his breath that she was too short; he couldn’t get deep enough holding her up like this, unable to spread her out without tearing her stupid pants.

The elevator dinged, and Klaud slammed her heel against the ‘close door’ button, keeping the rather scandalous scene between the two of them.

“This is my floor,” She cooed against his neck.

“We’re not done here.”  He warned, but put her down all the same.  She pulled her pants back up around her waist, grateful they’d been out of the line of fire, considering what the front of his looked like now.

“Meet me in the women’s showers.”  Klaud stated, losing the tease in her voice as she turned to face him. She took his eager member in hand and packed it carefully back into his pants, as if filing away something carelessly left on a desk. “Ten minutes.”

“You want me to walk around like this for ten fucking minutes?”

“We can make it twenty.”

“Don’t give me that teacher tone.”

“You don't like being called a young man?”

“I'm older than you.”

She straightened his loincloth in front of the otherwise obvious girth she’d asked him to hold for her, glad to see it did the trick.  Unless someone stared at him from the right angle, they wouldn’t know, hopefully.  And who would question Sokaro, anyway?  She returned her attention to his covered features, her normal stoicism meeting with irate, white eyes.  Her fingertips curled over his belt line, and she hummed.

“Ten minutes.”

She turned as the door opened, making her way past the pair of finders that waddled into the space she’d opened, and only feeling a little sorry for making them share an elevator with the very annoyed general she’d left there.


End file.
